


Stay With Me

by hondansadeensommar



Series: Multifandom Hurt/Comfort Oneshots [31]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fire, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned WayV Ensemble, Other, Sick Character, Sickfic, Soft NCT Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hondansadeensommar/pseuds/hondansadeensommar
Summary: “But… what about Nana-hyung?”
Series: Multifandom Hurt/Comfort Oneshots [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1385671
Comments: 3
Kudos: 218





	Stay With Me

Na Jaemin hated being sick; even worse was being sick in the midst of comeback preparations, and having to stay back at the dorm on his own. If his parents had been in town he might have just gone home to stay until he was better, but they had gone to visit family in Busan and Jaemin really wasn’t sick enough to justify asking them to come back. After all, it was just the flu; everyone got the flu at some point when living in the dorms and working so closely with so many different people. It was simply inevitable in Jaemin’s current situation.

The only good thing about being alone at the dorms was that it was quiet - something Jaemin’s world rarely ended up being given the fact that the Dreamies dorm was filled with teenagers. And quiet meant that Jaemin could actually sleep, given the fact that his sore throat and aching body had kept him up most of the night. A quick trip to the hospital that morning had confirmed their manager’s preliminary diagnosis of influenza, and company policy meant that Jaemin had been taken straight back to the dorm to rest until the antiviral medication had done its job. Jaemin had also been given a dose of medication intended to bring his fever down and make him more comfortable so that he could get some decent rest and start to recover.

Unfortunately, the medication didn’t completely take away the discomfort of having the flu, and Jaemin’s sleep wasn’t exactly as restful as he would have hoped. Jaemin groaned as he woke up for the third or fourth time, wincing at the loud, grating beeping noise coming from somewhere nearby. The sound sent spikes of pain through Jaemin’s head as he lay there, trying to feel around on the bedside table for his phone to turn off what he assumed was an alarm that he’d set for some reason. It didn’t take long for Jaemin to realize that the noise definitely  _ wasn’t _ coming from his phone.

Jaemin’s whole body hurt as he forced himself to sit up, looking around the room and slowly coming to realize that the sound was coming from their smoke alarms. There was a strange, hazy look to Jaemin’s room that he didn’t like, and Jaemin forced himself to get up out of bed to go investigate. It was excruciatingly hot in the apartment, and Jaemin could feel himself sweating despite the chills that went along with his fever. The haze was worse out in the living area, and suddenly it hit Jaemin what was going on.

_ Fire. _

Jaemin knew that he needed to get out of the building, but he really wasn’t sure  _ how _ to leave. The thought of running into the flames and not being able to escape was terrifying, and there were no fire escapes readily accessible from their side of the building. He couldn’t go out the windows from the sixth floor, either. The stairwell down the hall was Jaemin’s only chance.

Jaemin slipped his shoes on, grabbing a mask in hopes that it would at least cut down on how much smoke he was about to inhale. He carefully tested the door handle before opening, thankful that it wasn’t any warmer than the air surrounding him. At least that meant that the fire wasn’t directly outside of their dorm, and he wasn’t trapped where he currently was.

The smoke in the hallway was considerably thicker than what had already made it into the Dream dorm, and Jaemin couldn’t help coughing despite the mask. It felt like he was choking on the smoke, but Jaemin  _ had _ to keep moving. If he kept going, there was a chance that he would get out and be okay. But if he stopped, Jaemin knew that it would likely be a death sentence. So he kept moving, feeling along the wall towards the stairwell when he could no longer see where he was going.

Getting down the stairs seemed to take forever; Jaemin couldn’t quite understand why he seemed to be the only person in the stairwell, but he didn’t have long to dwell on that as getting his body to move became more and more difficult with each passing step. Even knowing that he  _ had _ to keep moving, Jaemin couldn’t help collapsing at the bottom of the very last set of stairs. He just needed to pause for a moment, to get enough energy to make it the last fifty yards or so to the safety of the street.

Jaemin wasn’t sure how long he stayed there, coughing so hard on the thick, black smoke that he couldn’t help gagging, before he felt someone lifting him onto their shoulder and carrying him out of the stairwell and down the short hallway to the door. Jaemin was too exhausted to move, even as he was passed over to someone else who laid him out on a stretcher and removed his mask. Jaemin couldn’t stop himself from coughing, as his lungs tried to get rid of everything he had inhaled from the acrid smoke.

“We need oxygen over here…” a voice called, as someone tried to check Jaemin’s pulse in his wrist. “Hey… can you tell me your name?”

Jaemin tried to get a breath into his lungs, but he couldn’t stop the coughing long enough to actually respond. “Na…” he began, before the coughing became too intense for Jaemin to even catch his breath. His lungs hurt, and all of the coughing was making his head feel as though it was going to explode. Someone else placed an oxygen mask over Jaemin’s face, although it wasn’t enough to stop the black spots from dancing across his vision. Eventually, everything began to go grey and he could no longer really hear or understand what was going on around him thanks to a loud rushing in his ears. Eventually, Jaemin could no longer keep himself from losing consciousness, and he slipped into the darkness.

***

“Have you eaten anything?” Renjun looked up at Dongyoung, as the older man sat down on the other side of the couch in NCT 127’s living room. Jeno lay between them, curled up with his head on Renjun’s shoulder as Sicheng did his best to hold the both of them. Dongyoung was quick to move Jeno over to lean against him, doing his best not to wake the boy that had cried himself to sleep less than an hour earlier.

“Taeyong- _ hyung _ ordered dinner and made everyone eat,” Sicheng replied. Renjun and the rest of the members of Dream - even Chenle, who lived with his mother instead of in a dorm - had all been taken to 127’s dorm immediately after hearing that there had been a fire at their building. Their managers had intended to send everyone else to their respective homes and only send Donghyuk and Renjun to 127, but the others had insisted that they should all stay together until they had heard news about Jaemin.

It had been early evening when their managers had turned off their music in the middle of a rehearsal and ushered all of the members of Dream into a small conference room to let them know that their apartment building had been burning. The news of the fire itself was enough of a shock, until Jisung’s voice had piped up with a question that had made Renjun feel sick.

“ _ But… what about Nana- _ hyung _? _ ”

At that point, none of the managers had known where Jaemin was or anything about his condition; the last time anyone from the company had seen the other boy, he had been buried in his blankets and sleeping soundly. All anyone had been able to tell them was that the company had sent managers to the scene and several local hospitals to try and find Jaemin. Now it was pushing midnight, and no one had shown up at the 127 dorm to give them any kind of news.

The members of the other units had slowly been coming in over the course of the evening; Mark and Taeyong had been sent back from the company building first to make sure that the members of Dream weren’t left to worry on their own. It made sense, given the fact that Taeyong was the leader of NCT as a whole, and Mark had been a member of Dream at the beginning. Thankfully, Kun and the members of WayV hadn’t been that far behind, followed shortly after by Jungwoo. Renjun had honestly been surprised to see Jungwoo show up, given the fact that the man had been on hiatus for a while due to his own health issues. Eventually, Johnny and Yuta had managed to get away from the company building as well, but the three elder vocalists - Taeil, Dongyoung, and Yoonoh - had been kept back for vocal lessons much longer than the rest of the group.

“Where are the others? Everyone’s here, right?” Yoonoh asked, looking around.

“Even Jungwoo- _ yah _ came,” Sicheng replied. “The others are all back in the bedrooms… I think they’re trying to get the younger kids to try and sleep. Donghyuck- _ ah _ locked himself in his room, but I think Johnny- _ hyung _ and Mark finally managed to pop the lock and get in there to make sure he was okay…”

“I should go check on him…” Taeil commented, heading down the hall followed closely by Yoonoh. Renjun just closed his eyes, curling closer into Sicheng’s side now that he no longer had Jeno clinging to him like a koala.

“I’m sorry we weren’t back sooner… we tried, but the managers said there were enough people here to take care of the kids,” Dongyoung commented. “What have they told you guys?”

“Nothing yet… none of the managers have come by,” Sicheng replied. “Jeno- _ yah _ cried himself to sleep about an hour ago. Ten- _ hyung _ and Xiaojun- _ ah _ have been trying to work with our managers to make sure the kids have everything they need for the next couple of days… I think they’re in the kitchen right now.”

“ _ Aish _ … they’ve lost  _ everything _ , haven’t they?” Dongyoung asked. Renjun couldn’t help the soft sob that escaped his lips at the older man’s words, burying his face in Sicheng’s neck. He’d been doing his best to hold it together for the other Dreamies; he was the oldest since Mark had graduated, and Renjun felt some level of responsibility for his members. But with only his  _ hyungs _ watching now, Renjun felt safe to let his own emotions take over.

Sicheng pulled Renjun closer, whispering soft words of comfort in Mandarin to try and calm him down. Renjun could barely even hear him over the sound of his own sobs, but just knowing that Sicheng was there trying to comfort him was enough. “ _ I’m scared _ …” Renjun sobbed, reverting to Mandarin himself.

“ _ I know, Injunnie… we all are _ ,” Sicheng replied.

“What did he say?” Dongyoung asked.

“Just that he’s scared, like we all are,” Sicheng explained. Renjun felt the elder Chinese man stroking a hand through his hair, still trying to comfort him while answering Dongyoung’s question. “We should have heard something by now…”

“I’m sure we’ll hear something soon,” Dongyoung replied.

Almost as if on cue, Renjun heard a rush of other people coming into the living room. “I just got a call…” Taeyong’s voice commented. Renjun sat up at the leader’s words, making room for other members to join them on the couch. With twenty people in the dorm, there wasn’t a whole lot of space and several people ended up in the laps of other members in order to make enough space for everyone.

“What’s going on,  _ hyung _ ?” Chenle asked, from his spot in Kun’s lap. Renjun was thankful to see that both Kun and Jungwoo were sitting with the younger Chinese Dreamie, so that the older two could translate if Chenle missed anything in Taeyong’s explanation. Renjun wasn’t sure if he would be able to help the other boy if it was bad news.

“They’ve found Nana… one of the managers is at the hospital with him right now,” Taeyong reported.

“He’s alive,” Jisung added, curled into Taeyong’s side. It was clear that their  _ maknae _ had already heard most, if not all of the news. The fact that Renjun could see fresh tear tracks on the boy’s face wasn’t comforting, but he was just thankful to hear that Jaemin had made it out of the burning building alive.

“When can we see him?” Jeno asked quickly, sitting up a bit more. “Nana shouldn’t be alone with a manager… he would want to have his friends there instead…”

“Visiting hours are already over… it’s supposed to be family only right now, but the manager is being allowed because he’s technically Nana’s guardian when his parents aren’t around,” Taeyong replied. “His parents are on the way back from Busan right now… he’s not in good shape…”

Renjun felt sick at the leader’s words, not sure if he wanted to know any more. Still, Renjun knew that he  _ needed _ to know what was going on so that he could be prepared for whatever was going to come.

“Nana’s in the ICU, and they have him on a ventilator right now,” Taeyong explained, clearly taking his time to choose his words carefully. “Between the flu virus and smoke inhalation, he was really struggling to breathe by the time they got him to the hospital. He inhaled a  _ lot _ of smoke… Nana was the last person they pulled out of the building alive…”

“He didn’t get burned, did he?” Donghyuck asked.

“No… no burns, thankfully,” Taeyong replied, shaking his head. “He’s still not out of danger, but he has a pretty good chance…”

“Manager-hyung said that one of the firefighters found him at the bottom of the stairwell… Nana- _ hyung _ made it most of the way out on his own…” Jisung added. “It took them a long time to find him because he wasn’t able to tell anyone his name…”

“So we just have to wait…” Donghyuck replied, leaning heavily into Taeil’s side. It was obvious that Donghyuck didn’t like that idea any more than Renjun himself did. But there really wasn’t anything else they  _ could _ do.

“The plan right now is for everyone to just stay here for tonight… Kun- _ ah _ , that includes you guys,” Taeyong added. “And Chenle- _ yah _ , that includes you, too… we’ll figure out sleeping arrangements and getting the essentials for Injunnie, Jeno- _ yah _ , and Jisungie…”

“One of our managers is on his way with toothbrushes and stuff,  _ hyung _ ,” Xiaojun commented. “Ten- _ hyung _ and I called him… we figured out what would be most immediately necessary, and we texted him a list…”

Renjun smiled at the two men that had gone to that much effort to take at least one thing off their plates in that moment. “Thank you, guys… that’s actually a huge help,” Taeyong replied. It was fairly obvious that the leader was overwhelmed by the sheer number of things that would need to be taken care of, given the fact that Renjun and his members had lost  _ everything _ in their dorm. Even with their managers working on figuring out the logistics of it all, there were a lot of things that would be left to Taeyong and the members to take care of simply because their managers had bigger things to take care of. “We’ll go ahead and figure out sleeping arrangements, and then once they have their toothbrushes and stuff we can go ahead and get everyone to bed.”

***

Everything felt weird. That was the first thing Jaemin noticed as he started to wake up, unsure of what was going on around him. The last thing Jaemin remembered was waking up in his bed to the sound of the fire alarm going off. Now, he could hear a low, steady beeping coming from somewhere off to his right. The more he woke up, Jaemin could feel something snaking down his throat and oxygen being forced into his lungs. There was also a soft hand holding his, squeezing his hand gently. Jaemin did his best to respond in kind.

“ _ Jagi _ …  _ jagi _ , I think he just squeezed my hand…” Jaemin recognized his mother’s voice immediately, trying to squeeze her hand again to let her know that he could hear her. “Get the nurse,  _ jagi _ … get the nurse!”

Jaemin slowly forced his eyes to open, reaching up towards his face with his free hand. “No,  _ aegi _ , don’t mess with that,” his mother commented softly, catching his hand and moving it away from his face. “You need the tube to help you breathe right now… you inhaled a lot of smoke, and your lungs just need a bit of help…”

Jaemin wasn’t sure what his mother was talking about, but he knew that it wasn’t good, especially as his father came back into the room with a nurse following close behind him. “Jaemin- _ ssi _ … I’m going to check your vitals, and then we’re going to get your doctor to check you out and decide whether or not we’re going to try to remove the tube,” the nurse commented, as she began checking the various monitors and machines around Jaemin’s bed.

“Is he going to be able to breathe on his own?” Jaemin could tell that his father didn’t intend for Jaemin to hear the question, given how low he kept his voice.

“We won’t know for sure until we let him try,” the nurse replied. “If his doctor decides that it’s appropriate to trial him off the ventilator, we’ll leave the tube in place for the trial. The tube itself will only be removed once we’re certain that Jaemin- _ ssi _ won’t need to be immediately placed back on the ventilator.”

Jaemin closed his eyes as he felt his mother gently stroking his hair again, turning towards her as much as he could with all of the tubes and wires surrounding him. “You’re okay,  _ aegi _ … just relax. We’re going to let them all check you out, so that we can get you off these machines…”

The nurse didn’t stay in the room for long, heading out to get Jaemin’s doctor to come check on him. “Minnie… do you remember what happened?” Jaemin’s father asked, moving to the other side of his bed. Jaemin raised his hand, turning it from side to side to indicate that he sort of remembered what had happened. Jaemin remembered the smoke alarms going off in the dorm’s building, and he assumed that meant there had been a fire. While Jaemin didn’t fully understand how that had landed him in the hospital, he assumed that his last memory was somehow related to what had happened.

“We don’t need to worry about those details right now,” Jaemin’s mother commented. “He needs to rest… we can fill him in on what happened later, when he’s feeling better.”

Their conversation was interrupted by another woman, this time in a white lab coat, entering the room and smiling at Jaemin. “Hello, Jaemin- _ ssi _ … I’m Doctor Hwang. I’m just going to check a few things first, and if everything looks okay I’ll explain what’s going to happen next.” Jaemin nodded as best he could, trying to stay still so that the woman could do her job. Doctor Hwang was a bit more thorough with her examination than the nurse had been, although Jaemin didn’t fully understand what she was actually doing. “Right… everything is looking much better this afternoon. I think it’s safe for us to try to take Jaemin- _ ssi _ off the ventilator, at least for a trial run. What we’ll do is disconnect the ventilator, and we’ll let Jaemin try to breathe on his own. I’ll keep an eye on his oxygen levels while he’s off the machine, and if they stay high enough we’ll remove the tube after a few minutes. If he’s struggling, we’ll reconnect the machine and give him another day or two to rest and recover before we try again.”

“And it won’t hurt him at all?” Jaemin’s mother asked, visibly concerned about the idea of the doctor removing the machine that was currently breathing for him.

“If he doesn’t begin to breathe on his own, I won’t allow him to stay off the machine long enough to be in danger,” Doctor Hwang reassured. “I’m going to be right here through the whole test… if anything goes wrong, I’ll be able to reconnect the ventilator long before it does him any harm.”

“Let’s give him a chance… the sooner he’s off the machines, the better,” Jaemin’s father commented. “He can’t get out of the ICU until he’s off the ventilator, and we can’t take him home to recover, either.”

Jaemin was thankful to be able to hold his mother’s hand as the doctor turned off the ventilator, especially when it took a few seconds for his body to get the message that it needed to breath on its own. It felt a little strange to breathe through the tube, but Jaemin knew that it was just a temporary thing; as long as his body was working properly, the tube would be gone soon.

“You’re doing really well, Jaemin- _ ssi _ ,” Doctor Hwang commented, smiling at him after a moment. “I do still want you on oxygen, just because your numbers are a little lower than I’m happy with, but we’re going to remove the tube and then let you get some rest.”

Actually getting the tube out of his throat was a little more difficult than Jaemin had expected, but despite the sore throat he was left with Jaemin was thankful to have the tube gone. At least without the tube, Jaemin could try to communicate with his parents and find out more about what had happened to land him in the hospital. “ _ Eomma _ …” Jaemin began, once the doctor had left them alone.

“ _ Yah _ … you should rest your voice for now,  _ aegi _ ,” his mother commented, stroking a hand through his hair again. “You’ve had a rough few days, and you need your rest.”

“What happened…?” Jaemin asked, ignoring his mother’s suggestion that he shouldn’t talk. “The fire alarm…”

“The apartment building your dorm was in burned… you’d collapsed at the bottom of the stairs, and a firefighter carried you out of the building,” his father replied, from where he’d sat down in a chair next to the bed. “You’ve been sedated for a few days, because you inhaled a lot of smoke and your lungs really weren’t doing very well with the flu virus, too.”

“But I’ll be okay…?” Jaemin asked, fighting to keep his eyes open. Even though he hadn’t been awake for very long, he was exhausted.

“You’re going to be fine… you’ll need a few weeks to recover completely, but you’re already doing so much better than your doctors thought you would,” his mother replied.

“But right now, you really need to try and rest,” his father added. “We promised to call your members when you were awake, and I have a feeling that they’re going to want to see you as soon as you’re feeling up to having more visitors.”

Jaemin nodded, letting his eyes close. “They’re all okay, right,  _ appa _ ?” he asked.

“They’re fine… everyone else was at the company building,” his father replied. “You were home sick, remember?” Jaemin nodded slowly, remembering being sick with the flu that day.

“Just rest now,  _ aegi _ . We can talk more later, when you’ve had a chance to sleep.”

***

Jeno couldn’t help bouncing as they waited for the elevator, watching the red numbers as the ticked down until they finally hit  _ G _ . It had been  _ days _ since the fire, and Jeno was simultaneously both anxious and excited to finally get to see Jaemin. Even though they had been reassured constantly that Jaemin was getting better, Jeno needed to  _ see _ that his friend was okay for himself.

“ _ Yah _ … Lee Jeno, I swear to God if you make this elevator shake I  _ will _ murder you,” Donghyuck commented as they all piled into the small box - Jeno, Donghyuck, Renjun, Chenle, Jisung, and one of their managers. Jaemin’s parents had called them earlier that day to let them know that Jaemin was awake and feeling up to visitors, and their managers had made the arrangements for the current members of Dream to visit first. While Jeno knew that some of the other members of NCT and WayV would be by to visit in the next few days, he was just glad that they would be there first.

Jeno did his best to hold off on bouncing as the elevator slowly made its way up to the fourth floor, where Jaemin had been moved after leaving the ICU earlier that day. The last thing he wanted was to have anything happen that might prevent him from seeing Jaemin as soon as humanly possible. Thankfully, the elevators were pretty fast and soon enough they were standing just outside of Jaemin’s hospital room.

“Right… you guys need to make sure that you aren’t too excited when we go inside. Jaemin- _ ah _ is going to still be pretty tired, and we don’t want to overwhelm him,” their manager commented, standing between all of them and the door. “Keep the volume down, and remember that we need to leave if he starts getting overwhelmed or falling asleep. Nana needs to rest in order to get better.”

“Yes,  _ hyung _ ,” Donghyuck replied, speaking for all of them. Their manager knocked briefly, waiting for the cue to open the door. Jeno made his way to the front of the line behind their manager, needing to see Jaemin for himself as quickly as possible.

Seeing Jaemin in the hospital bed, with a tube stretched across his face delivering oxygen, was a little disconcerting. But seeing Jaemin smile as he caught sight of the group coming into the room made Jeno feel much better about the whole situation, and he was quick to move to sit right next to the other boy in the bed and put an arm around his shoulders. “Hey, Nana… how are you feeling?”

“I’m good… better now that you guys are here,” Jaemin replied, letting his head rest against Jeno’s shoulder as the others obviously tried to figure out who would take the spot on Jaemin’s other side. “I’m going to have to miss the comeback, though…”

“We aren’t worried about the comeback,  _ hyung _ ,” Jisung commented, as he finally seemed to win the silent battle over who would get to be in the narrow space on Jaemin’s other side and sat down to take the other boy’s hand.

“Sungie is right… all we care about is that you’re awake and able to talk to us,” Renjun commented, as he sat down by Jaemin’s feet. “We were so worried about you, Nana…”

Jeno watched as Jaemin nodded slowly, closing his eyes. “I’m sorry for scaring you guys…” Jaemin began.

“Nana… you don’t have anything to apologize for,” Donghyuck commented, shaking his head. “Why would you think that you need to apologize for something that isn’t your fault?”

“ _ Hyung _ … you could have  _ died _ if you hadn’t tried to get out of that building,” Chenle added.

“The building is completely gone, Nana… it didn’t collapse or anything, but it’s completely unlivable.” Jeno watched Jaemin’s face at Renjun’s words. “You were the last resident to get out…”

There was a brief moment of silence as Jaemin seemed to be processing what they were telling him. “I don’t remember…” Jaemin began softly.

“Maybe it’s better if you don’t,  _ hyung _ ,” Jisung replied. Jeno smiled at the  _ maknae _ as he squeezed Jaemin’s hand gently. “I can’t even imagine how scared you must have been, trying to get out of the building… with all of the noise and the smoke and everything… it must have been terrifying…”

Jeno reached up to stroke a hand through Jaemin’s hair, not completely sure how his friend was going to react to Jisung’s words. Jaemin still seemed to be processing what he was being told. “It’s okay, Nana… you don’t  _ have _ to remember,” Jeno commented softly. “The most important thing is that you’re okay now.”

Jaemin nodded, before he started coughing against Jeno’s shoulder. There was some kind of alarm going off a moment later, which made Jisung jump to his feet in concern. “ _ Hyung _ ?”

“‘M fine…” Jaemin muttered, closing his eyes and taking a couple of breaths as the alarm stopped. “I can’t get enough oxygen when I cough, so the alarm goes off…”

“But it’s okay?” Chenle asked. Jaemin nodded, not lifting his head off of Jeno’s shoulder.

“It’s fine… my lungs just need more time to heal,” Jaemin replied. “I can breathe okay, as long as I’m not coughing.”

“But they can give you something for the coughing, right?” Donghyuck asked.

Jaemin shook his head. “They don’t want me to stop coughing… if I stop coughing, there’s still a risk of pneumonia because I’m still pretty weak…” Jaemin replied. “It’s not that bad… it scared me at first, but as long as it stops when I can catch my breath it’s fine. And they said I could probably go home with my parents in a day or two…”

“You’ll probably be better off spending some time at home,” Jeno commented, smirking. “Injunnie and I have been staying with the 127  _ hyungs _ , and it’s  _ always _ loud… at least at home you’ll be able to get some peace and quiet, so that you can rest and get better.”

“What are they going to do about the dorms?” Jaemin asked, letting his eyes start to close.

“No decisions have been made yet,” their manager spoke up. “With four of you graduating from Dream at the end of the year, they’re trying to decide what’s going to be the best arrangement for everyone in NCT. There’s talk about potentially trying to get all of the subunits in three or four apartments in the same building, but nothing has been decided yet.”

Jeno watched Jaemin carefully, realizing that Jaemin was starting to fall asleep against his shoulder. “ _ Yah _ … Nana, if you’re tired, we can go…” Jeno began, keeping his voice soft as he stroked a hand through the other boy’s hair.

“No… stay…” Jaemin began, moving to curl into Jeno’s side a bit more. “I miss you guys…”

“We miss you, too,  _ hyung _ ,” Jisung replied. “But you need to rest… you can’t get better if you aren’t taking care of yourself. And if your body wants you to sleep, then you should sleep.”

“Sungie is right, Nana,” Renjun added. “Just rest, okay?”

“Stay with me?” Jaemin asked, not opening his eyes.

“We can stay for a little while,” their manager commented softly, from where he’d sat himself down across the room.

“We’ll wake you up before we have to leave.”


End file.
